True Feeling Exposed
by MyworldMyImagination
Summary: Knuckles starts walking through the forest deep in thought."That, Rouge...it's impossible to think around her. She's so confusing. Was she serious about everything? Why does she do these things? When is she ever serious?
1. Chapter 1

**True Feeling Exposed Ch.1**

Once again for the second time the Master Emerald has been shattered. It's all thanks to Dr. Eggman trying to take over the world for his own evil cause. In order for his plan to take affect he need the Master Emerald power. Although, Knuckles wasn't going to stand for it. In order to make it impossible for Dr. Eggman to take control Knuckles smashed the Master Emerald into small shards. It's a race against time between Knuckles and Dr. Eggman. In order to save the world Knuckles must gather all the shards before Eggman does.

While on the journey to gather the shards the red echidna runs into Rouge the Bat. Rouge offers her assistants on this journey of his, but the hot headed echidna rudely declines. He tells her off and that he doesn't need her help. She tells him that's fine by her and will just take off with the five shards that she had on her at that moment. The echidna orders the thief to hand over the shards. The foxy bat smirks at him and starts to laugh telling him that in order to be a thief she would have had to seize them from him.

He gets heated at her smart remarks when she gives him a proposal. She'd give him the five shards she acquired only if he agreed to let her help on his quest. The heated echidna is annoyed, but decides to agree to her terms since he has no choice. Rouge pulls out the shards and hands them over. They both take off on their quest.

While the echidna and the bat are on their journey Eggman attacks Sonics home. So Sonic and his group of posies take care of Eggman. With Eggman defeated it makes Knuckles and Rouges expedition easier to hunt down the shards.

Three months later the expedition for the shards of the Master Emerald was finally completed. Rouge and Knuckles are walking in an open forest on their way home. It's now nightfall where Rouge and Knuckles are. Rouge stretches and says to Knuckles,

"Look how beautiful the sky is. Don't the stars looks like dazzling diamonds?" Yeah sure they do, Knuckles says rolling his eyes. He asks, "Is that all you ever think about?" while huffing. Well I am the world greatest treasure hunter unlike you Mr. Hot Head. "What's that supposed to mean?" he yelled while balling his fists and stopping in front of her and getting in her face. Oh please Knuckles is that supposed to scare me. You know if you are so high and mighty then it wouldn't have taken us so long to find those damn shards of you. Rouge looks away and mumbles, "That I don't even get to keep one of them" He yells at her asking what she said. While walking by him and giggling she says, "It was nothing. Nothing important and if it was then I would of said it to your face."

He grunts and then sighs knowing that he won't get it out of her and gives up. "Oh and Knuckles when do you think we will get back home? I do plan on taking a long, hot, steaming, not to mention a relaxing bath unlike you who walks around everyday smelling of wet dog." , While still walking ahead. He sighs and mumbles to himself, "I'm just going to ignore that remark of yours. At the rate that we are going we should be there by tomorrow night. Although I believe that we should find a place to rest for the night. It's to dark to keep going." Rouge stops and turns to him, "Oh is that so Knuckles. It's to dark huh? Sounds like your up to something you dirty dirty echidna you." Knuckles eyes get wide and turn red in the face. He tells her to get her mind out of the gutter. "Hey I'm not the one hitting on a desirable young lady in the middle of a dark forest with no one around. Then no one to hear our screams and moans of pleasure." Rouge runs over and jumps into Knuckles arms and wraps her sexy legs around that hot body of his. "As you take me in the night and no one to hear me scream your name over and over and you scream mine as we climax together. **OH KNUCKLES**!" She looks at Knuckles with those diamond like eyes of hers as she slowly leans in to kiss him. His eyes grow wide as her boo sums rub up against his demanding chest. He suddenly gets a nose bleed and passes out with Rouge on top of him. She chuckles. **_"Ooops! I guess I was too much for him to handle. I didn't even get to touch him yet. Boohoo!"_**, and starts giggling. I better get him up.

She pulls him over to a fallen tree. **"DAMN! Knuckles you're heavy**. What do you eat"? She leans his head up against the fallen tree and goes to pursue her search for wood to start a fire. Two hours later it is no eleven o-clock at night. For the past two hours Knuckles has been sleeping. He jumps out of his deep sleep. He realizes that theirs a dying fire. He looks around and Rouge is no where to be found. He leans against the tree sighing in relief. He throws his arm up to cover his eyes. "I wonder what that was all about. That Rougeerrggg she has some nerve to make a move on me. To rub up against me. To look at me with those eyes of hers. To feel her boosums against me. Did she want me to take her? Was she really making a move on me?" Knuckles shakes his head to clear his mind. "No that can't be true. She was just ," "I was being what Hot Stuff"? Knuckles jumps and screams at the same time of looking over in her direction. "DAMNIT WOMAN! Don't sneak up on me like that", as he throws his hand over his chest trying to breath. "Oh what's wrong Knuckle? Did I scare you? Did I scare the big, strong echidna?" giggles as she feeds the starving fire.

While Rouge was feeding the fire Knuckles gets up to take a look around.

Rouge watched the back side of him as he walked off. "Where are you going?" as she leans against a nearby tree. He tells her that he's going to take a look around and she should get some kind of sleep. "Oh I should get some sleep. What if I don't? Will that ruin you little plans to take me? Oooohhhhhh Knuckles. Oh harder, deeper, oh, oh, ohhhhhhh." "Rouge don't start that crap again". He feels another nose bleed coming on and swiftly turns his back towards her. "Just get some sleep. I'm going to take a look around and keep watch." Rouge asks if he'll come back or if he was just going to leave her. He tells her that he'll be back before she wakes up. "Now get some sleep." He rushes off to stop the nose bleed away from her knowing that she would just make it worse.

Knuckles starts walking through the forest deep in thought. "That, Rouge...it's impossible to think around her. She's so confusing. Was she serious about everything? Why does she do these things? When is she ever serious? You can't ever tell if she's messing around or wanting to be seduced. All this thinking's making my head hurt." Knuckles sighs and continues to walk going back into thought about Rouge when he has the image of Rouge in his arms. Him tightening his grip around her waist. That way she can't get away. Her chest up against his. Then those sweet lips of hers on his. Her kissing him and him kissing back laying her down and taking her right there in the forest with the fire burning bright. Knuckles was so deep in thought envisioning him with her. He keeps walking on with a smirk on his face and turning bright pink then to red. Knuckles closes his eyes thinking of the feeling of her naked body against his. Hearing her voice demanding that he take her. When suddenly his thoughts are ruined because he looses his footing and get an early needed cold shower. "What the hell was I thinking? Rouge and I doing...doing...doing it. It would never happen in a life time. She likes to joke around, but wants a man that will be there for her and...and love her. Do I have either one of those? No it's not. I could never do either one. I have a vow to protect the Master Emerald. I could never love Rouge. I don't love her. Or do I"? Knuckles screams out in pain and falls backwards into the water.

Rouge jumps out of her sleep startled by the sound. "What the hell has he done now? Hmmm probably went over a cliff just like he always does. Or probably he was releasing all that tension from when I turned him on earlier. Damn if that's the case then I'm better than I thought. Oh yeah Rouge you haven't lost your touch. If I could turn him on that much by just teasing what would happen if I took it a step farther"? Rouge goes on to think of how to mess with Knuckles some more and make it worse than tonight. "Hmmm hopefully next time he won't pass out from my charm. He should come back soon. I have so many ways just to mess with that seducing mind of his. He's such a sap, he'll fall for anything. I can't wait until he gets back". Rouge lays back down thinking of Knuckles and going into deep thought then falling fast asleep with her plans to screw with Knuckles when he gets back


	2. Chapter 2

**True Feeling Exposed Ch.2**

Morning comes around and Knuckles and Rouge start their walk early to get home hopefully before night fall. Three hours later after walking in total silence not even a cricket crocking. Rouge breaks down unable to deal with the silence of the forest and especially the silence treatment. "Knuckles are you going to be like this all day. Ever since we started walking you haven't said a single word to me. Are you still tired from last night? Was I to much for you"? Rouge lets out a giggle. Knuckles just keeps on walking not saying a word or looking at her. Rouge sighs. "Look Mr. Grumpy I'm sorry. Is that going to make you happy"? Knuckles still doesn't say anything. He just continues this silence treatment of his and sulks. "I was bored Knuckles. I had nothing to do. You can't get angry with me because I was messing with you. Oh wait I meant teasing. Oh and if you are mad about that then you are crazy. Any guy would have loved that kind of attention. Although deep down I know that you liked it and want to hear me say your name and moan as you, well never mind". As she can clearly see Knuckles is not in a good mood. He gives her and look that could destroy everything in sight. Rouge try's to say sorry again and Knuckles growls at her and keeps walking. The silent treatment continues through out the day.

Rouge and Knuckles come to the top of a hillside and can see their town below. "Oh Knuckles look we're home. Look at all the lights. They all look like glimmering diamonds. Just look at that beautiful site Knuckles". Knuckles sighs. "Oh look he makes sound." Rouge says. Knuckles sighs again. "Rouge are diamonds the only thing that you can think about"? Rouge gasps and replies with a smart remark in a Shakespearian language, "Thou speaks. Tell me does thy know any other words of the speaking language"? Knuckles looks at her as his eyebrow starts to twitch. He sighs again. "Not only does thou know words, but thou knows sighs as well. Please intrigue thy. Say something else". Knuckles tells her to shut up. She gasps again and says, "HUH thou knows shut up too and thou knows thy name. Thou are just amazing. Teach thy more". "You are just impossible you know that?"

Knuckles tells her as he starts to walk down towards the town. She yells at him, "Thou can't leave thy maiden all alone. Thou must wait for me. It's to dangerous for thy to be out here on thy own". He replies with a smirk, "If anyone takes you then they can keep you because you aren't worth my time". Rouge thinks that was just utterly rude, but smirks anyways and starts walking to catch up. Half way down the hill they are back in silence. So she asks what he was going to do now that he has the Master Emerald and back at the town. He tells her that he's going to continue through out the night on his way home to put the Master Emerald back where it belongs so it's safe and sound and no one will be in danger any longer. She says, "So your just going to keep on doing? No rest, shower, or food. If you ask me that's stupidity on your part. Hey I have a proposal". She steps in front of him to stop him so she knew that he was actually listening to her. She tells him that he can stay the night at her place. "You can have an actual home cooked meal, a shower, and sleep in one of the guest rooms". She tells him. Knuckles looks her dead in the eyes and then starts cracking up. She asks what was so funny. He responds, "You don't seem like the type to be in the kitchen and cook with out poisoning them. Then watching them die for your own pleasure". He falls to the ground holding his side cracking up.

Rouge looks at him with anger in her eyes. She suddenly looks at the hillside then back at the echidna cracking up. She cold just see her kicking him and him rolling down. She mumbles, "I wonder how many bruises you'd get". Knuckles rapidly stops laughing and looks at her asking what she said, but all he saw was hurt in her eyes and a look that could kill. He thought that she was about to kick him hard enough to send him down the hillside to Tim Buck Two and back. Knuckles gets up and dusts himself off. He scratches his head and goes into though. He thinks to himself that Rouge was just being nice to him and that maybe it wouldn't hurt to take her up on her offer. He tells Rouge, "I'll take you up on your offer, but I'm not staying the night. You understand me". Rouge says, "What ever do you mean? Me try something it's not like I would do oh never mind. Let's just keep walking so I can start dinner". Knuckles chuckled at the sight of Rouge in the kitchen, near the stove, using pots and pans, setting the house on fire and all.

An hour later Knuckles and Rouge are coming up to her house. Knuckles realizes that he's never seen her house so he's waiting to see it and

make jokes about it. They turn the corner and Rouge points the house out. Knuckles chaw drops in amazement. Knuckles is memorized and frozen in spot by the sight of Rouges house. "This isn't your house. Now point out your actual house because this is too much for you to afford unless you stole it. If you didn't steal it then you murdered the people that use to live there and their bodies are down in the basement in a freezer". Knuckles tells Rouge with a black shadow hovering over him and an evil cackle. Rouge smacks him in the back of the head and tells him, "One you've been watching to many horror movies and two murdering someone is just too messy". She walks away and opens the door to her house. Knuckles follows with a huge lump on the back of his head. Knuckles walks in and he's more astonished at the inside of the house than he was of the outside. This house is like a dream house. The thing that catches Knuckles eyes though is that there aren't any jewels in sight. It's just a regular house.

Rouge heads into the kitchen humming to herself. Knuckles decides to take a look around. He picks up a lamp to examine it thinking to himself, "I can't believe there's not even a small diamond laying around especially since she's obsessed with them". Rouge comes in and sees him holding her lamp. Rouge just looks at him and wonders what he's doing. She lets the thought pass and goes back into the kitchen. Knuckles puts the vase back and picks something else up. He figures that if he can't find something on the outside then maybe there's something on the inside. He starts shaking it and just as Rouge walks back in the room with appetizers Knuckles throws her expensive vase in the air. Rouge yells at him. "Knuckles put that back and don't touch anything else". She puts the appetizers on the table in front of the couch and goes back to the kitchen.

Knuckles starts walking toward the couch when he sees Rouge's stereo system and a large selection of music. He picks up a cd case and reads is. It says Ying Yang Twins. "I've never heard of Ying Yang Twins before". He turns the power on, puts the cd in, and pushes play. "Let's see what kind of music this nutty bat is into". The cd starts playing with the first song titled Whisper in Your Ear. Knuckles only listens to the first half which the lyrics go like this,

_**"Hey how you doin lil mama? lemme whisper in your ear**_

_**Tell you sumthing that you might like to hear**_

_**You got a sexy ass body and your ass look soft**_

_**Mind if I touch it? and see if its soft**_

_**Naw I'm jus playin' unless you say I can**_

_**And im known to be a real nasty man**_

_**And they say a closed mouth dont get fed**_

_**So I don't mind asking for head**_

_**You heard what I said, we need to make our way to the bed**_

_**And you can start usin' yo head**_

_**You like to fuck, have yo legs open all in da butt**_

_**Do it up slappin ass cuz the sex gets rough**_

_**Switch the positions and ready to get down to business**_

_**So you can see what you've been missin'**_

_**You might had some but you never had none like this**_

_**Just wait til you see my dick**_

_**Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick**_

_**Wait til you see my dick**_

_**Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick**_

_**Imma beat dat pussy up**_

_**Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick**_

_**Wait you see my dick**_

_**Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick**_

_**Imma beat dat pussy up"**_

Knuckles abruptly looks for the stop button. "Wow Rouge listens to that. I can't believe she's listens to that stuff". A bright pink blush comes across his face after hearing the last few words. He mumbles to himself, "Man now I know why she's the way she is. Let's see what else she has here and hope that it's not as graphic as that one". He picks up another one and it says Daniel Bedingfield. So he decides to put it in. He looks at the title of number four which is, "If Your Not the One". He skips it to that song. From in the kitchen Rouge hears the song playing. She smiles and calms down because of the song. She also starts singing with it. Knuckles listens to it and thinks to himself that this song is a lot better. Then hears Rouge singing from the kitchen. He sits down on the couch and blocks the guy's voice out, but listens to the music and her voice.

_**"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?**_

_**If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?**_

_**If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call**_

_**If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all**_

_**I'll never know what the future brings**_

_**But I know you're here with me now**_

_**We'll make it through**_

_**And I hope you are the one I share my life with**_

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**_

_**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

_**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

_**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?**_

_**If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?**_

_**If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?**_

_**If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?**_

_**I don't know why you're so far away**_

_**But I know that this much is true**_

_**We'll make it through**_

_**And I hope you are the one I share my life with**_

_**And I wish that you could be the one I die with**_

_**And I pray in you're the one I build my home with**_

_**I hope I love you all my life**_

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**_

_**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am**_

_**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

_**'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away**_

_**And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today**_

_**'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right**_

_**And though I can't be with you tonight**_

_**You know my heart is by your side**_

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**_

_**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am**_

_**Is there any way that I could stay in your arm"**_

The song ends and knuckles decides to continue on with this cd. He goes into deep thought. He starts daydreaming of Rouge singing and dancing. Six songs later while in his daydream he hears a bell telling him that dinner's ready.

Knuckles leaves the stereo on and goes into the kitchen to eat. He walks in and is shocked at all the glorious food sitting there on the table waiting to be eaten. It didn't look like she poisoned it. So they sit down to a nice dinner listening to the voice of Daniel Bedingfield. That last song to play before they were finished eating was,

_**"I Can't Read You".**_

_**"I'm never shy but this is different**_

_**I can't explain the way I'm feeling tonight**_

_**I'm losing control of my heart**_

_**Tell me what can I do to make you happy**_

_**Nothing I ever say seems to come out right**_

_**I'm losing control of my heart**_

_**And I wish that I could be**_

_**Another better part of me**_

_**Can't hear what your thinking**_

_**Maybe if I just let go**_

_**you'd open up your heart**_

_**But I can't read you**_

_**I wish I knew what's going through your mind**_

_**Can't touch you, your heart defending I get left behind**_

_**I can't reach you**_

_**I wish I knew what's going through your mind**_

_**Can't touch you, your heart protecting I get left behind**_

_**I like you so much I'm acting stupid**_

_**I can't play the game I'm all intense and alive**_

_**I'm losing control of my heart**_

_**I'm not supposed to be this nervous**_

_**I should play my hand all cool and calm**_

_**I can't breathe**_

_**I'm losing control of my heart**_

_**And I wish that I could see**_

_**The other better parts of me**_

_**Feel this fire I'm feeling**_

_**Then you'd see me in control**_

_**And baby then you'd know**_

_**But I can't read you**_

_**I wish I knew what's going through your mind**_

_**Can't touch you, your heart defending I get left behind**_

_**I can't reach you**_

_**I wish I knew what's going through your mind**_

_**Can't touch you, your heart protecting I get left behind"**_

Knuckles can't believe how good the food was. It was as if he'd eaten like a king that night. He felt as if he'd eaten so much he couldn't move. Then he saw Rouge get up and start clearing the table. Knuckles gets up and says, "Hey Rouge do you want me to help"? Rouge looks at him with a stern look, "After what I saw you do to my vase you think I'm going to let you touch my good china you must be out of your mind. Here I'll show you where the bathroom is so you can get cleaned up while I clean up down here". She leads him upstairs and into a spare bedroom. She points out the bathroom and gets ready to walk out the door and turns around to say, "Oh by the way if you have a problem turning the knob then call me. I wouldn't want you to break them." She walks out laughing. All Knuckles can thinks is that it starts. Rouge heads down and rinses off the dishes and puts them in the dishwasher. She says, "Come on do you really think that I'm going to stick my hands into some dirty dish washer. Please". She then heads upstairs to take her shower. On her way to her room she sees Knuckle stuff on her clean carpet. She sighs with disgust and picks them up to put them in the wash and lays out some pajama bottoms to change into. She then heads to her own room.

Knuckles comes out of his shower in only a towel to see the door open. He rushes over to close it and turns around to see his things gone and in the place of them are some pajama bottoms. Knuckles starts thinking, "Didn't I tell her that I wasn't staying the night. Oh and what is she doing with guy pajama pants she's always wearing some tight and showing that body off of hers"? Knuckles starts daydreaming of Rouge in guy pajama bottoms. He thinks of how big they are so how would they stay at her waist. "Man Rouge in man pajama bottoms. They'd have to be low. Really low! So low that you could almost see her.." Knuckles blushes at the thought of them being that low then he snaps himself out of the day dream. He grabs the pajama bottoms and puts them on.

He heads down the hall to Rouges room. He softly knocks and calls out her name. There's no answer. He knocks louder and calls again. There's still no answer. He does it a third time and by the now the hot headed echidna was getting annoyed. He started banging on her door and screamed her name. The door suddenly swung open. He's a little surprised and notices that the latch was broken. He hesitated and tried to fix it when he heard a door open. Rouge walked out of the bathroom with a towel tightly wrapped around her.

She's a bit shocked and upset at the sight of her door broken open. She looks at Knuckles, "Geez do you want me that bad? If so all you had to do was say so". Knuckles turns and looks at her shocked at what she just said. He starts to stutter and then remember what he came to her room for. "Alright thief hand them over." He tells her. She sighs, "Is that all you came to say to me"? She heads over to her bed to sit down. She leans over and picks up a picture to look at as she says, "What is it this time that you think I stole from you? As if you had something worth stealing except the Master Emerald". He looks at her and says, "Ha you admitted it. You took my shoes and gloves because you thought that it was in them". "Ha yeah right. Your muddy things were dirtying up my carpet so I threw them in the wash. That's all I did".

He didn't know to believe her or not. Then the thought passed because he was curious at what she was staring at. "Hey what are you looking at"? He asks while still keeping his guard up. She smiles at him while handing him the picture. His eyebrows twitch as he stares at the photo. She leans closer to him and asks if he remembers that night at the Christmas party. "You were so sweet taking a picture with me. Putting those strong arms around my waist". She says as she gets up and walks toward him. "It was almost as if you were enjoying it. You even tightened your grip around my waist as I laid my head against your chest". "What? I didn'twhatever you just said". "Awww come on Knuckles. Stop being so shy. Come on admit it, for once in your long miserable life you were having a good time and the person you were having a good time with was me". She gets even closer to Knuckles placing her arms around his neck. He could feel that sexy body of hers near his and feeling nervous and excited. He drops the frame on the floor and wraps his arms around her waist as she leans in to kiss him as he came in the middle to meet and kiss her back. Rouge slides her hands to his neck to his shoulder and to his back pulling him closer to her. He slides his hands up to her lower back making sure the she can't get away. He bends down and picks her up still kissing her. Knuckles lays her on the bed and gets on top of her while still kissing. Rouge takes one of her hands and slides it down his back and to the side sliding her hand in his pants. He then snaps back into reality and backs off.

He starts thinking of what just happened, "What am I doing? This is wrong. This shouldn't be happening not with me, not with us". Rouge looks at him with confusion and says, "What do you mean Knuckles? What are you talking about? I don't understand. Don't you care for me as I care for you"? Knuckles slowly backs away from her. Rouge quickly gets up and asks, "Tell me Knuckles do you love me because I love you"? He looks at her and away not knowing how to put his words into words. He goes deep in thought,"I don't know how to answer that. Do I love her or don't I? She say she's loves me, but is that the truth? How do I know if my feelings are true for her too? How do I know? How do I know"? He turns and punches the wall screaming.

She walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder turning him towards her and places her other hand on his face as she kisses his lips. He starts to kiss her back when he breaks the kiss and tells her he can't, can't do this. She places a finger on his lips before he can finish his sentences. She slowly looks down and places her hands on the rim of her towel. She looks back up at him with a smile and slides the towel down her body. Rouge then laughs at Knuckles shyness because he blushes. She then brings her body close to his. He can feel her naked body again his naked chest. She sees him turn redder and then slowly guides him to the bed sitting him down as she climbs on top of him. She places her hands on his face, to neck, to chest and kisses follow after. He whispers, "Rouge"? She leans away to look at him. He looks at her with calm and comforting eyes for the first time. He tells her, "I don't know what" when he pauses and she tells him to be quiet and to use his imagination.

He takes her advice and uses his imagination.

**He can see his hands rubbing down her back to her hips and pulls her close to him. He kisses her on the lips quickly and then to the neck. He bites her on the neck and sucks then goes to kiss her between her breasts. Knuckles takes his hand and puts it on one of her breast and takes her other into his mouth. He gently bites down on her nipple and starts to suck. Rouge lets out a moan and before Knuckles knew it, what he was imagining he was actually doing to her. She was pink in the face from the touch of his lips on her breast. She stops him and lays him down kissing him on the neck. Then down to the chest while taking her hands and tracing out the outline of his body when she come to the rim of his pants. She slowly starts sliding the pants off. Once they're off he pulls her back up and rolls over to where he's now on top of her.**

Knuckles looks Rouge in the eyes and smiles as she smiles back. He lowers himself to have both their bodies touch. He gets excited again by the feel of her perfect body against his. He slides his hand down to her thighs. He then slides a finger into her love channel and slowly starts thrusting in and out and repeating his movements. She starts moaning and as he thrusts in and out her body arch's. She can feel herself fast coming to the peak when he slows down. She tells him not to stop. She says, "Oh Knuckles don't stop". As she grips the covers and tells him that she wants more. "Oh Knuckles I want you inside me. I need you inside me". Knuckles could not take it any more. He was harder than ever and wanted the feeling of him inside her. To hear her moan and gasps. To hear her say his name when she goes over the edge. To say her name at the same time when goes over.

Knuckles starts to go for it, but suddenly stops. He looks at Rouge again needing to be in her. Rouge lies there trying to catch her breath. The sensation was still there. Her body was crying out for more, something to fill the emptiness. "Rouge, I don't know, well do you, really want to? Do you really love me"? She replies by looking back into his eyes to let him know that she's true, "Oh Knuckles my love for you is real. It is so real that I give you my heart and soul. I will always be there when you need me no matter what I will always be your side. There's no force that could tear me away from you. I will always love you no matter what happens". That was all he needed to hear. He bent down and kissed her and said, "Rouge I love you". He pressed himself against her and she can feel how hard he is. His hands gaze over her breast squeezing them. He then positioned her. She then feels him going all the way. He thrusts in and she gasps in air.

He starts thrusting in and out slowly while cherishing her breast. The faster he goes the father in he goes. She moans as she moves her body helping him go in even deeper. She soon wants more. She wants him to move faster and to go deeper. She yells and Knuckles can't hold back any longer. He does as his been ordered to do. He thrusts even deeper and goes faster and harder. He hears her moan louder and yell his name constantly and telling him to go faster and harder. So he does. She then yells, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! Never stop"! He then yells her name right as they climax together. He slows down and the stop. He rolls over as she rolls over and kisses him and lays her head on his chest. He covers them up with the covers and holds her tight and they both fall fast asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Wow this Chapter was really long!

And OMG was it getting hot...LOL me and my friend was on a role we really had a hard time stoping are self's

And it only the Ch.2 Wow can't to see what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

**True Feeling Exposed Ch.3**

The next morning Knuckles reaches for Rouge and feels that she's not there. He sits up and hears the shower running. He thinks, "It's just like a female to be up before the man and in the shower as well". Knuckles heads down stairs just as Rouge is getting out of the shower. She looks at the bed to see that it's empty so she starts to head downstairs.

Rouge walks around the corner to see Knuckles sitting on the couch with an icepack between his legs. All she could do was look at him and laugh. She walks over and sits next to him. Kisses him on the cheek and asks if he wants something to eat. He tells her that he's not hungry so she takes his answer and goes into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She makes her favorite cinnamon fetechi. It tastes so sweet and warm.

After she's finished with her coffee she goes into the other room to check on Knuckles. She looks at him and laughs again. She can't help, but asks, "Hey 's that ice pack doing between your legs". As she laughs again. She sits down to hear him tell her because he's sore down there. She chuckles and asks, "Well isn't that supposed to be the other way around. The woman's supposed to be sore the next day although I feel quite fine and refreshed". Knuckles looks at her with a look of disgust and leans his head back again. She asks if there was anything she could do to make him feel better as she starts rubbing his inner thigh.

He moans and Rouge thinks that she hurt him so she stops. He tells her, "No don't stop that was making it feel better". So she starts back up and he moans again and tells her, "A little lower if you don't mind". She smiles and asks, "How does that feel"? He tells her that his pain's starting to go away slowly, but surely.

Rouge climbs on top of him and starts kissing him as he kisses her back. She pulls away and tells him that she has a present for him. He looks at her and raises an eye brow and says, "Hmmm is that so"? All she does is smile and look at him with a seducing look and shakes her head yes. He starts to get up when she pushes him back down asking where he thinks he's going. He tells her to open the present as she tells him, "You're such an idiot your present is right". As she unzips the zipper to her dress. She slides the dress off and tosses it to the side. She sits on top of Knuckles with nothing, but dark red panties with ribbons. He moves his hands and unties those ribbons of hers and throws the panties away and pulls her naked body close to him.

Knuckles starts kissing her on the collar bone. After a few minutes she lifts his head in order to kiss his lips. They then start experimenting and rubbing each other. Knuckles the pushes her up. He picks her up and takes her back up stairs whispering, "How about repeating last night shall we"? She replies, "We'll repeat alright, but this time I'm in control". He looks at her and says, "Oh really"? As he carries her into the bedroom. Rouge slides down and pushes him on to the bed. Through the rest of day all that could be heard were the moans and the couple's names being called out. The bed rocking, yes's, and the no's, the never stops. It was as if the couples were never going to stop. That there wasn't a care in the world when the room went silent. To where all you heard was hard breathing and then they started back up this time Knuckles taking control of the situation.

The next morning around three Knuckles wakes up. He looks at the peaceful Rouge laying on his chest. He leans down to kiss her on the forehead when he realizes all that they've done. He gently puts Rouge down in order to sit up. He thinks that everything that's happened shouldn't have. He felt that he needed to leave right then before things got out of hand. He should leave now so that neither one of them got hurt because this would never work out.

Knuckles quietly walks out of the room and seeks out the laundry room to gather his belongings. While he's getting dressed Rouge wakes up to a missing echidna. She puts on a robe and heads downstairs to see Knuckles at the front door. She asks where he was going and what was wrong. "Knuckles what's wrong? Did something happen"? Knuckles looks at her and responds, "Yes something terrible has happened. This isn't going to work Rouge. I have to go... I'm so sorry". Rouge looks at him with hurt in her eyes, "Why Knuckles? You can stay. Everything has worked the past few days. Think of all the good times we've had. We are meant to be together. I know that deep within my heart". Knuckles opens the door and says goodbye to her as he walks out.

Rouge runs to the door opening it to see him already at the sidewalk. She runs to him and grabs him from behind holding him tight not letting go. She loosens her grip just enough to let him turn around. He looks at her and she leans in and kisses him. He pushes away and tells her that he can't that they can't be together. He tells her, "I belong on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald. That's my destiny Rouge. There's nothing I can do to change that". She balls up her fists and tears start to build up in her eyes as she yells at him, "SCREW your destiny.

Everyone can change their destiny!

So that means that you can too. Please Knuckles stay, I love you. If you won't stay then... Then let me come with you. I love you so much and never want to loose you". A tear falls down her face as she pulls him closer. He pushes away and says, "I have to go, I can't stay and you can't come with me. This is my burden Rouge...Not your. So stay here and forget about me because that's what I'm going to do in order to fulfill my destiny that doesn't evolve you. So you see Rouge we can never be together so we never will". Knuckles takes out the Master Emerald out and asks it to take him home. He slowly fades away as Rouge falls to the ground watching her tears fall to the ground, Thinking... How could he just live her like that.

"Knuckles".

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Awwwww, I feel so bad for making Rouge cry like that I feel like bad Girl now.

Knuckles: Good God Rouge did I really make you cry.

Are... are you okay!

Rouge: ...!

Knuckles: Rouge...Rouge, you Ummm you know that I would, I would... You know. Never Really Live...

Rouge: Stop Right There!

I know you feel about me you KnuckleHead, But if you keep talking like that you'll give some part's of the story away like that!

Knuckles: OH oh... story!


	4. Chapter 4

**True Feeling Exposed Ch.4**

Knuckles hears someone crying. He turns to see Rouge on the ground tears streaming down her face. He hears he calling for him asking him not to leave. He starts to walk towards her reaching for her saying that he's right here, but no matter how far he walks he can't seem to reach her. With every inch that she moves away from him the faster Knuckles pace is. He starts at a jog and into a run, but the faster he moves the more she fades away. He starts yelling out her name, but she can't seem to hear him. He fastens his pace and calls louder than before and just as she's about to fade away she looks up and whispers his name. He jumps out of his sleep with sweat dripping from his face.

Ever since he left Rouge three months ago he keeps having that same dream. As is if meant something. He gets out of bed and walk to the bathroom, "Every night she's in my dream. It's the same one over and over. Why can't I shake this feeling? Why doesn't it just go away and why is it always the same"?

Knuckles knows that he won't be able to go back to sleep so he takes a hot relaxing shower. As the water hits his aching body he moans. He turns around to have the water on his back now when he hears her voice again. The mist takes the form of Rouge and reaches out for her. She reaches for him to kiss him. He leans in just as she disappears. He realized that is was only the steam from the shower. He turns off the water drys off and decides to survey the area to see how things are going, but most importantly to check on the Master Emerald.

Knuckles walks out of his house towards the shrine passing all the glorious things around him that makes him think of his previous journey with Rouge. When they were together searching for the shards of the Master Emerald. The good things that came of the journey and also the bad that made everything worth while.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flash Back)

He starts thinking of one of the times he had with Rouge when they were in the middle of the woods on the way home. He came back after tripping and falling into the lake and the first thing she asked was if he fell off a cliff again or if he was just releasing himself. "Ha very funny. I fell in the lake as you can plainly see", while shaking the water off and hitting Rouge with it. "Hey watch it I don't want to be smelling of wet dog. So be a good boy and sit next to the fire before you catch a cold".

Rouge slides over to Knuckles to cuddle up with him and tells him, "You don't smell that bad. Actually you smell better after falling in", as she says this she lays her hand on his thigh which causes him to jump away. "Rouge what are you doing"? "What don't want me near you? Think I might have, CUDDIES", crawling over to him with a seductions stare. "Rouge what are you doing and what's that look for? You're starting to creep me out. Rouge stop". She looks at him and licks her lips, "Knuckles how can I stop when I haven't even touched you yet. To be on top of you. Our lips connecting and bodies haven't intertwined". She slowly climbs on top of him. She starts sliding her hand from his face down his body to his legs and then touches him right there when he grabs her by the wrists and tells her it's going to far. "Oh so you want to take me and sighs". Rouges leans in until there noses touch. She whispers to him, "Take me", when she leans in for a deep passionate kiss. He feels himself giving into her when...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(End Of Flash Back)

He snaps out of the memory to notice that he's at the shrine of the Master Emerald.

Knuckles starts walking up the stairs when he suddenly stops. He starts getting upset. "I wish I were with her right now. If it weren't for you I could be with her not here watching over you. Oh what I wouldn't do just to see her again. To hold her in my arms again. To feel her luscious lips on mine and our bodies intertwining". Just as he is thinking of the the Master Emerald starts to glow and he can see her, He can see Rouge face in the Master Emerald. This upsets him even more. He runs up the stairs ready to punch the Emerald, but he can't. He just can't bring himself to do it. He falls to his knees mumble, "I don't want to only see her I want to be with her. I love her. I love her so much! Do you here me. I admit it! I'm In love With her". He yells out, "I'm, I'm in love with you ROUGE"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sorry about the short Chapter,

I'll make it up to all of you in the next one!

Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think of the story, OKay!


	5. Chapter 5

**True Feeling Exposed Ch.5**

Rouge jumps and asks her two friends Danielle and PrettyKitty also known as PrettyK if they heard something. They look at her with crazy looks. Danielle asked, "You feeling OKay Rouge cause I didn't hear nothing.

I think your tripping. PrettyK did you hear anything because I know I didn't"? "HUH! Wait what are we talking about"? "As usual my little sister is deaf as a door knob". "Door knobs can't hear though". "That's right and that's why you can't hear". "You are so mean to me", PrettyK turns and mumbles, "I hate being the stupid one". Rouge just sits there and watches the two argue as usual. She then tells them that she really did hear something. Danielle asks Rouge again if she was feeling well.

Rouge bolts up and yells, "OF COURSE I'M FEELING WELL. I KNOW I HEARD SOMEONE SAY THAT THEY LOVE ME".

Danielle and PrettyK look at each other and say, "She's still stuck on that... you know that "Knuckles guy" it been three months". "I know it's so sad to see our best friend stuck over some Echidna guy that just up and left". "I think he was only wanting sleep with her and nothing else".

"Danielle you shouldn't say things like that".

"Why not if some guy slept with me for one night oh wait sorry two nights in a row and leaves to protect some rock that's not even on my finger by the way. I'd shoot him in the ass. Oh wait first I ruin his reputation and then I'll go shoot him in the ass hehehee...".

"Hey I'm still hear in the room, you know".

"Oh Rouge don't listen to her. She just hung over about her own Ex boyfriend because he lied to her. He said he was single when he's really married Ahahah. And when the wife found out he told her that Danielle was a stalker and coming after him. So his wife came after Danielle and they got in a big fight. Danielle told her that she was his girlfriend and then she replied " I'm His Wife". Danielle was like shocked to her say that and told her that he was cheating on her with me. So don't you think that you should be swinging at him and not me.

Danielle then knocks her to the ground. Well after Danielle got done knocking umm Damien wife to the ground she starts to walk away. Then the wife asks where she was going and that they weren't finished and like Danielle tells her that the fights with her man and not her. Also that if she wanted to see her husband again that she might as well wait at the nearest hospital for him".

Rouge asked PrettyK if she was there the hole time just watching.

"Who me? Oh no. If I were there that poor women never would of gotten beaten up. But my friend was there and she saw the whole thing from "Being To End". She was telling me about how funny it was to see Danielle in action. Although she got a little scared when she walked off and saw her pull a pistole out bag and went to call the cops because she thought my sister was going to do something stupid. Like she did last time, but I'm not going there because that's like a whole different story".

"Yeah I believe that you better stop right where you are".

"I think Rouge has had enough of PrettyK's amazing story time". PrettyK just looks at the sister and goes into the kitchen. "Well Rouge now that my sister is done telling things that happens in my amazing life. Lets hear it. About this guy that left you". "Well I wouldn't say that he life me it seem like he didn't want to leave but the look in his eyes made it seem like he wanted to stay. Like he truly cared for me, but it seemed as if there was something forcing him to go". "DUH that big rock on that island of his", as Danielle says this she sticks out her hand to imagine a emerald ring on her finger. "Man that thing would be so heavy. I can barely lift my hand as we speak". Rouge looks down sighs and shakes her head and starts softly crying to herself. PrettyK comes back in the room with cappuccinos and for her sister a coke. "Danielle what did you do this time"? With a smack of her lips Danielle tells her sister that she didn't do anything to her. "Yeah right you probably said something awful about that guy she likes so much and know look what you've done you made her cry".

"Hey Rouge don't listen to her. She's just a little violent, but she means well". Rouge just sighs and looks out the window wiping the tears from her face. PrettyK thinks of a way to cheer her friend up. "Lets have a girls night out". "Lets not have a girls night out". Last time we did that you got drunk and embarrassed your self. Oh wait lets go out and I'll bring my cam corder with me". "Actually lets not go out. Took me forever to get those videos off that site you posted them on". Rouge pitched it, "I think I remember that. It was sent to me. Wasn't it the time you fell and you were around this one guy"? "Yes yes I remember. Oh my God I couldn't face him. It was so embarrassing". "I don't know how. I think it made him like her more. They went out threes days later". Rouges starts laughing and wipes the tears from her eyes. "You two sure know how to cheer a person up huh"? Rouges walks away and PrettyK hits Danielle and tells her to say something nice to her.

"What do you want me to say to her"? I don't know you're her best friend so think of something good and not stupid". Mmmmm...Danielle walk over to Rouge flipping her hair while trying to think of something nice. "So Rouge why are you still sitting here?", says Danielle. "The Rouge I know wouldn't be sitting on her ass crying her eyes out. The Rouge I know would get pay back. Show that man No wait Make that man see what he's missing". Rouge turns around with a heart skipping a beat. PrettyK slaps her forehead while yelling out. "I said to think of somthing nice! That's wasn't nice at ". Danielle tells Rouge, "If you really love this guy you should go after him and prove to him that you're worth more than some stupid emerald. Tell him that you love him and tell him about everything that you've been through together, but just tell him already.

Go on what are you waiting for"? Rouge smiles and nods her head and runs out the door. PrettyK looks at her sister and smiles and says, "I'm so proud of you". "For what"? "For saying all those nice and not really nice things to her". "I only did it so I could get her out of my house. I was getting tired of her crying". "It was to good to be true. You don't have a nice bone in your body". "Oh I do, It's just difficult for others to see it thats all. "That's all". She walks away leaving PrettyK alone to think about what she had just heard.

Well that my big sister for yea.. Hey Danielle wait for me!


	6. Chapter 6

**True Feeling Exposed Ch.6**

Rouge fly's home to change into something more comfortable. "I've been saving this for a while and this is the right time to wear it." She puts the outfit on and looks in the mirror admiring her outfit which was long black boots, with mini black shorts, grayish shirt with short black sleeves to match, and last, but least her favorite long black gloves to top it off. She raises her hand up and balls it up into a fist. She walks over to her balcony window and slides it open, "Ok Knuckles this is one bat that you don't mess with. I'm going to show; no I'm going to prove to you what I'm made of." With hope in her heart she fly's off to Angel Island to prove to the echidna what she is really made of.

Back on Angel Island Knuckles is sitting on the steps at the entrance of the shrine to the Master Emerald. Knuckles is sitting on the steps calming down from his little breakdown and wishing that he could tell Rouge how he truly felt and wishing that he had the strength of repeat those words from that one night. To tell her that he wanted to live with her to love her to protect just to be there by her side. To be able to call her his and her call him hers. To have her in his arms those many nights before and to be intimate with her once again and who knows even the thought of a child or two down the road. Knuckles sighs deeply when a heavy gust of wind passes by just as heavy and down as he is. He raises his head up at the feeling of the wind with a heavy weight on his heart just as heavy as the wind grows with every gust.

Rouge has been flying throughout the day and is exhausted. Feeling her wings to give out at any moment, but her yearning pushes her to keep going. Angel Island is within eye sight. Knowing that she uses all her strength to fly faster, but the closer she seems to get the farther the island moves away. As if something was telling her to turn away from her goal, from her guardian of the night. She looks at that island saying, "You aren't going to beat this bat." She uses the limited strength that she has left to push her wings to keep going when the wind rapidly changes course to her advantage. She opens her wings wide to use the wind to her advantage to glide there, but keeps focus for another rapid change in the wind.

As she reaches out for the island she can see him reaching out to embrace her in his arms tightly to keep her close so the wind doesn't steal her away from him, but still gentle enough not to harm her as the journey already has. She stretches out a hand with a smile on her face and hope in her heart, when the wind suddenly changes and pushes her away causing her to wings to pin shut and she starts to loose altitude. She goes unconscious for a minute. While unconscious she feels as if she lost. She feels there's nothing she can do to beat the wind and this heavy weight within her heart. She feels as if she should just give up and fall to her death letting everything end. When suddenly she hears Knuckles voice, but instead of that cocky attitude of his it was a broken hearted voice as of someone dying inside just as she felt. She hears him saying, "If only I could tell her;", she slowly opens her eyes and whispers his name. His voice fades out of her reach.

**"Tell me what? Tell me what? What do you want to tell me Knuckles?**

Please tell me. Knuckles!".

Rouge comes out of consciousness tears streaming down her face as she takes off cutting through the wind screaming Knuckles name all the way to Angel Island. Knuckles hears the echoing voice of Rouge yelling his name. He turns and run to the edge of the island as she swoops by him and over him. She lands kneeling down trembling. She lifts her head to see him. As she stands he starts to go towards her trembling body with tears streaming down her face. Knuckles stops in his tracks when he sees her cuts and swollen eyes of hurt. He turns away to avoid anymore of her pain that has been caused by his choices.

"Rouge? What are you doing here? I told you not to follow me. I said that I wanted nothing more of us. Nothing to do with you. So why cause yourself more suffering by coming here just to hear me say the same thing as before?" She said nothing while shakeingly walking towards him. Knuckles balls his fists and yells, "Stay away Rouge. Just stay away". Slowly tears start to come to his eyes, but don't fall. It tears him up inside to say all these atrocious words to her.

"It was a mistake Rouge. Everything that went on between us was a mistake. None of it ever should have happened. We never should have done anything Rouge can you understand that? All it ever caused us was pain Rouge. Rouge stop all this. It's killing me inside to see you in so much pain", as he lifts his hand to his aching heart.

Rouge still walks towards him even in all her despair. Knuckles turns and yells in her face, "Rouge stop!" Rouge smiles and lifts a hand toward his face.

Pulling him in to kiss him, just as their lips are about to connect she suddenly stops and collapses. Putting Knuckles in a state of shock by the touch of her hand on his face he's unable to move. He snaps out of it, while falling to his knees a tear stream down his face and yells, "ROUGE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**True Feeling Exposed Ch.7**

Morning had came and gone,

Knuckles has been up sitting at Rouges side all night and all day. She hasn't woken up once. Her fever's higher this morning too. He gets up to freshen the wash clothe sitting on her forehead. He watches her while he rings the wash clothe out. As he's doing this he starts thinking to himself, "What possessed you to come here? Why would you do this? She did this because she loves me just as much as I love her. No that's not it, but it has to be it. Even if there was a way for us be together. It would just bring us more pain or would it? What would have happened if I would have stayed? If would have stayed would we be happy? Should I go back? No I can't go back it's my destiny to protect the Master Emerald. But the thing is the Master Emerald can't make me happy but she can. AWwwww... Why is this so difficult? What is it that I want? Why is it that I can't have happiness? I thought I knew what happiness was but now, Now I just don't know anymore" Knuckles walks back over to Rouges side and place the clothe over her forehead. He leans closer to her and whispers, " Why, Why'd did you come Rouge?" He straightens up watching her sleep. Her hair messed up and tattered body lay there helplessly. Knuckles decides to go for a walk to get some air and clear his head while she sleeps.

Knuckles walks along the path to the Master Emerald deep in thought. All he can think about is Rouge and what went on between them and about what he should do with her and how he feels. He wonders what he should tell Rouge or to just blow it off as if there was nothing there. He reaches the shrine of the Master Emerald. Out loud he asks the questions running through his head. The first one was, "What should he do?" Before he could say any other questions running through his head the Master Emerald starts to glow. A voice says, "First off you should do your job of protecting the Master Emerald. " Shocked Knuckles looks up at the Master Emerald. Blinking his eyes in disbelief and asking, "What? Who said that?" Suddenly the island starts to disappear and Knuckles is engulfed in darkness not knowing what will happen next. His name echoes in the darkness. "Who's there? Who are you? What do you want? Show yourself." "For someone so young you ask so many questions." "He shouldn't have any questions to ask. His mind should only be on the Master Emerald and nothing more.", said a second voice. "No that can't be true. I must have or my life should be well..." "Speak up boy. Don't be mumbling to yourself." Knuckles looks up at the Master Emerald still not knowing who they all and because of this doesn't have to explain himself to them. "Awww leave the poor boy alone. He's young and in love. You can't blame him for asking questions and wanting answers. I was like him when I was young." she laughs. Hearing a fourth voice Knuckles placing his hands to his ears, "I'm hearing voices in my head. This isn't real. You're just an illusion caused by my worrying of Rouge and lack of sleep. You aren't there."

"BOY! Get control of your self.", as this voice speaks faces appear within the Master Emerald. Knuckles jumps back surprised by the faces that seem familiar and yet he's never met any of them. "Who are you?" "We are your for-fathers. Excuse me. Oh lets not forget your for-mothers." "I don't understand. Why are you all here? What do you want from me?" "It's not what we want from you. It's what you want from us. You asked for help from us. Well from the Master Emerald. Knuckles falls to his knees still trying to understand what was taking place. "I don't get it. If you've all been here all this time why haven't any of you said something before? Why are you just now showing your faces to me now?" "Oh child it wasn't out place to interfere with lives of those whose destiny it is to look after the emerald."

"Then why now after all this time that I could have used some how you only now choose to help me?"

"Choose to help you guardian of the Master Emerald. What are you talking about we didn't show up to help you by choice. The emerald called us to your side.

If it weren't for it I wouldn't be here at all. Don't want to be here listening to you wine over some damn women that won't be there for you when you need her anyway. Especially when all your mind should be on is making sure the emerald doesn't get into the wrong hands. That's what I did and that's what you should be doing. Forget about the woman she doesn't matter the emerald does."

"WHAT? What are you saying to him? Why are you telling him that it's wrong to be in love? That will just confuse him more than he already is. How could you tell someone those horrible things? There's more to life than staying on this stupid island floating in the middle of no where and to be alone. Not to have someone by your side that you care and love for. Young guardian ignore my brother. He's just like that because he doesn't like kids." She leans down and places a hand on Knuckles shoulder to slowly slide it up to his chin to raise his face to hers. "Who are you?", he asks with confusion in his eyes. "Well I can't really say for-mother, but I'm one of a few Great Grandmothers who were chosen to guard the Master Emerald." "Great Grandmother, but you look so young. How can you be my Great Grandmother with such youth?"

"Awww why aren't you sweet. But yes that's true I am young. I died at a young age not much older than you are right now. I died protecting the emerald from a great evil back in my time and my elder brother that you see here took my place as protector." "You would've survived if you didn't sacrifice your life for him." She sighs and turns to her brother saying, "That may be true brother." "What do you mean? Who was this guy that you sacrificed yourself for and why'd you do it...uhhh grandmother?"

"Awww that's so sweet. He called me grandmother. Well you see in my time before I became a guardian I was madly in love with someone that was much older than myself. We where in love and we bout thought there was nothing or No one that could pool us apart "But I Was Wrong" my time had come for me to guard the Master Emerald, I had to say goodbye to my love. But then one day while trying to protect the emerald from great evil my love had came save me and was about to die for me as well but I pushed him out of harms way. While doing so I died in the process, but before leaving him I gave him a great gift. I'm a bit embarrassed to say that I had recently given birth to his son that was hidden safely on the island far from harms way.

" Clapping begins in the background. "

Well that was a touching moment. Do you understand boy? By having that woman her mean disaster and may be the death of you. Just as you were just told in that experience. All it will do is bring suffering to the both of you." "That is enough from the both of you. Sitting her bickering like children when we should be helping the boy just as we were sent to do."

"For-father it's none of our business to interfere with the problems of the living. That is their job and their job alone. We are merrily here to record the happenings that take place and nothing more." "That may be true, but the emerald wishes us to guide this young man to his true destiny." "My true destiny?" "Wait you've said more than enough. You've interfered more than needed be. For-father you know this more than us not to interfere." "Yes I am sorry, but it was also best to keep the emeralds wishes in mind and this is what it wishes. So that is what I have done. Our job is now done on that part."

Slowly the darkness disintegrates and the warm light starts to appear along with Angel Island and the shrine of the Master Emerald. One by one the formal guardians slowly disappear.

"No wait. My true destiny. What is my true destiny?" He runs after the spirits. As he reaches out for forefathers robe when he disappears. "What is it? I need to know."

"It's up to you."

"What?" "It's your decision, your life, live it as you choose to. Don't follow the foot steps of others. If you do it will only bring more suffering to the both of you." She then disappears too. "Grandmother!"

Knuckles is now left on hands and knees alone with yet another unanswered question to think of. "Come back. Come back grandmother. I need an answer." He pounds the ground with his fists. "For-father I need to know what my true destiny is. Why say something and not tell me? Damn-it come back. For-father what is it.

Damnit, What am I supposed to do?" Knuckles sits there confused and alone. No one there to answer his questions. No one to show him the right path to take. Taking this all in he sees the sun setting. So he stands up thinking that he should be getting back to Rouges side. "That's right Rouges side. Grandmother said that it's my decision and what I want is to be by her side. To protect her in her time of need and to tell her how I truly feel." Knuckles starts walking back when he asks, "But is this the right path? How do I know for sure?

" The wind blows by when he hears a voice whispering, "Follow your heart."

"Grandmother?" Feeling the warm wind upon his face as if a warm gentle comforting hand was placed upon it. And the voice comes again, "Do what will make your heart happy my son." The wind then disappears just as the spirits had leaving Knuckles still in his hole of confusion. He gets a bit of hope within his heart and starts to run to her side feeling that's where he should be. That's what he wants to be there near her to tell her when she awakens how muck he truly love her


	8. Chapter 8

**True Feeling Exposed Ch.8**

Knuckles starts to run home with the thought of telling Rouge his true feelings. While running toward the love of his life he passes by the field of flowers. He slows to a stop thinking that some of these beautiful flowers for his lovely Rouge would put a smile on her face. So he starts to pick out the flowers that have matched her outfits that he's seen her wear through out their relationship with one another. The first set that he picks matches the first outfit that he ever saw her in which was the black tight fitting out with the heart hugging her beautifully curved body with a lovely shade of purple eyeliner. The flowers that stuck out most to him for this outfit were some pink irises then there were some white roses that reminded him of her boots so he picked a few of those. Then right up ahead some violets popped out at him so he picked a few of those for the outer edge of the bouquet.

Knuckles was quite pleased with his work and thought process on the beautiful bouquet to suit Rouge that he decided to head back to her side. He started at a slow pace admiring the bouquet and his work that his pace quickened. He wanted to see her lovely smile that would appear when he gives her the bouquet as she first wakes up from her sleep. The bouquet drops from his grip as he enters the cave to see her struggling to walk. He runs to her side just in time to catch her. Tears stream down her face from the pain jolting through her body. He lifts her into his arms and lays her back on the bed.

"Rouge what were you thinking?

You shouldn't be walking around yet. You aren't strong enough to be moving around". Rouge turns her face to looks Knuckles in his face. She slowly places her hand on his worried caring face struggling to find her voice, but no matter what she does and gasped in air for she can't uncover the words to express her feelings towards him. There is nothing except silence between them. Knuckles slowly smiles down at her. He pools her in to him and kisses her lightly, "Don't worry. I know what you are trying to say. and I wont you to know that love you too." Rouge eyes light up and she can't but smiles up at Knuckles handsome face as her eyes slowly start to fall. As Rouge falls into a deep slumber Knuckles slowly lays her hand down on the bed and covers her to keep her warm. He then leans up against the bed and gently strokes his hand down her elegant face


	9. Chapter 9

**True Feeling Exposed Ch.9**

Rouge is still stuck in the bed throwing a fit and yelling at Knuckles, "I haven't been anywhere Knuckles. I need to get out of this bed. I'm going crazy. Damn-it let me up." "You can't get up yet Rouge. You still need your rest." "Rest! Rest! that all I've been doing. I'm tired of resting, I'm tired of doing nothing but laying here. The farthest I've gone is to the bathroom. You won't even let me take a decent shower. I need to move. Laying here isn't doing me any good. Plus if I have to sit here and eat anymore soup I'm going to die of starvation. Don't you have anything other than stupid soup! You'd have to with the way your bodies built. Soup doesn't do that to you Knuckles. You have to have some chicken or turkey. Hell I'll even take a nutrition body builder bar at this point and trust me I don't eat that, but I'll do anything for FOOD!"

"One I don't have body builder bars. I don't eat that crap. That shit is for weaklings. I'm all natural baby!" "Yeah natural in the head. Sitting over there making me starve with nasty soup while you sit and wait for me to pass out. That's when you stuff your face with real food. Look at me I'm a twig. My boobs look even bigger than my body now than before. I'm swiveling away over here." She sits up sticks her arms out and tells him to look at her and that she has nothing. He looks over and starts to laugh at her. He was thinking she looks the same way she did when she first arrived except healthier and not as pale as before. So he thought that maybe he should give her some actual food or at least get her some air. He decides to mess with her and only give her one option. Air or some real food? "OK Rouge you have two options. Your first is to get some air then come back to bed and the second one is to stay in bed and get a warm meal. Which one will it be?" "It's not a different type of soup is it?" "No Rouge it'll be some real food unless you want me to make a different type with chunks of meat."

Rouge sighs and gives him a smirk, "I'm choosing option C." "What's option C? I didn't give you an option C" trying to hold in his laughter as he says this. "I want air, shower, and a real meal that's not floating in broth." "OK! Ok!" Knuckles finally gives in to her demands. He believes that he's had enough fun with her well for right now anyway. He adds, "On one condition." Rouge has a look on her face as she was just about to jump out of bed. She looks into his face and sees a smirk and wonders if she should even bother ask what that one condition is. She stutters, "Wh…what condition"?

Knuckles crosses his arms telling her that she's only going to get to do any of this if he gets to help her through out the process. She chuckles under her breath thinking something else than what he's thinking. She reaches her arms out to him saying, "OK come and get me big boy". Knuckles is slightly confuses so while walking towards her he reviews what he said to her. When he realized he stopped dead in his tracks. She laughed and started to get out of bed. That's when he snapped out of his little shock to help her up. He helped her to the entrance of the cave. Before leaving he wrapped her up so she'd stay warm and continued to take her for a walk to get some air.

While walking a gust of warm wind hits Knuckles. An idea suddenly pops in his head. Then he remembers her shower. "Rouge you said that you wanted to take a shower right"? "Uhhhhhh duh. Remember Knuckles as I've told you before" she pokes him in his tight stomach, "I don't want to be walking around smelling like a wet dog." "Once again I'll act like I didn't hear that. I have something better than a shower. Come on". Grabbing her hand they walk through the forest and through a small cavern in the cliff side. She is suddenly engulfed with warmth. They round a corner and she sees the beautiful waterfall of the hot springs. It sparkling and inviting her in. She starts to walk towards it when she notices the settled water isn't blue, but green so she takes a step back bumping into Knuckles. He tells her that it's that it's safe to bathe in. The water settles beneath the Master Emerald shrine which turns it green and gives if healing powers which will help heal your wounds.

"WHAT" Rouge hits his chests a few times, "Are you seriously telling me that this water contains healing powers? If that's true why the hell was I stuck in a bed for a week with you feeding me nothing, but soup when you could of just brought me here and I could've had some real freaking food a long time ago. Seven days ago to be exact" "I'm sorry. It just came to me while on the walk. I rarely remember this place. Besides you were in no position to be moved" he looks away with sadness in his eyes "I didn't want you in anymore pain than you already were". A shocking feeling surrounds her and she looks back towards the water sticking her hand in and swirling it around, "Thank you for taking care of me". Rouge stands straight back up. Takes a step closer to him turning his head back towards her engulfing him in an intimate kiss. Then she drops the blanket keeping her warm and slowly starts to get undressed as Knuckles is staring at her. He then looks away to give her some privacy.

She walks into the soothing water, "This feels so good". She is now completely covered with the power of the springs relaxing. She turns her head to see Knuckles slowly walking the opposite direction of her. She swims to the edge of the spring and reaches out for his hand still underwater. She catches him by surprise. He looks at her as she says, "Don't go. Stay with me. Just being apart aches me so. I can't stand the thought not even for a second".

He removes his shoes and sits down with his feet in the water. She leans her head against his leg while holding his hand. She takes her other hand and starts to take off his gloves. She then slides her fingers into his and they sit there like that taking in the feeling of being close to each other like this. Both thinking the same thing that they never want this feeling to end when Rouge breaks the silence telling Knuckles she wants him to join her in the water. He pauses for a minute before getting in. He started to speak, "I was really going to give you your space. I've been there hounding I mean hassling you for a week. I just thought that this time should be your time to yourself". "Knuckles all that doesn't matter anymore. I just want to be near you, to feel your heart beat. To know that I'm close to you and to feel your love flow through me" she starts to pull him into the deeper side of the spa with her. She grabs his hands and brings them around to her as he tightens the grip lightly to hold her close to him. She lays her head against his chest and softly says, "This feels good. I wish this moment could never end". He kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear, "This moment could never end if you never want it" he leans his head against her when he hears her whisper back, "I never want it to stop. I want our love to grow ever more". As she says this to him all those times they had together start to come to mind and the feeling he had at those times comes back. His heart starts to race and he leans in and starts kissing her every where as she runs her hand up and down his leg.

He grabs her hands and places them around his neck. He then proceeds to slide his hands back down her arms to her breast, down her tightly curved perfect body to her legs and back up all while kissing and biting at her neck. He takes one hand softly massaging one breast while the other follows her curves to her thigh. He tightens his grip and bites a little harder while sucking on her neck at the same time. She is suddenly engulfed in the pleasure of him biting and sucking her head falls back. Her arms start to fall into the water at this time when she realizes where his hand has suddenly gone. She breathes in heavily grabbing his hand at her women hood. Because of this he removes his hand and realizes her sigh of disappointment and smirks from behind.

He slides his hand from her breast to her neck automatically making her look up and deeply kisses her as his other hand slides back down her body and lightly plays with her teasing her. She moans of pleasure while in a deep kiss. Right then he starts to use tongue and massage her even faster than before. He then sticks two fingers inside her. This shocks her and she ends the kiss gasping in air and moaning as her body moves to the motion of his fingers sliding in and out slowly at first.

She gradually takes her hand to his and says, "Stop". He slowly stops, thinking that something is wrong. As she's gasping for air she speaks once more, "Stop teasing me Knuckles. I can't take it anymore not like this as she looks back at him. I want more. I want it faster, harder, and deeper". He smiles seducingly and slowly rubs her while inside her teasing her more now than before. She gaps and tell him more so he does she says to go faster so he starts to speed up. As he speeds up her body picks up the rhythm too. He thrusts in his fingers fast, deep, and hard. She breathes in a moan and he picks if back up and thrusts in once again. He repeats this motion when she starts to scream out in pleasure.

She tries to turn around to take control. His free hand grabs her waist and keeps her where she is telling her, "Not this time. I'm in control now". He smirks at her with a twinkle in his eye. She chuckles just as he thrusts in even deeper than before. Her whole body moves to this. He goes faster and faster and faster. She starts to moan and screams louder yelling, "Yes! Oh yes, Oh Knuckles, Knuckles" her face turning red, chest swelling up as she is ready to come. He slows down not wanting her to come yet. He removes his fingers turns her around picks her up out of the water.

He walks over to a rock in the shallow water, lays her on the surface of the rock. He then hovers over her spreading her legs getting in between. She can feel his man hood lightly touching her. He's just sitting there teasing her not going in any farther just sliding on her and he kisses her from lips, to neck stopping at her breast. He takes her nipple into his mouth lightly biting and sucking. Stop to lick her from that nipple to the next. When biting her other nipple still sliding over her he takes a hand down her body and takes this time three fingers and slide them in. Just as he did this he bit down hard on her nipple and thrust hips even closer now making her moan and hands go to his back. One of her legs lifts and wrap around him.

He slows down his sucking, licking, and biting, sliding, and thrusting making her slightly run her nails down his back wanting more. Knowing this he stop sliding and biting. He removes one finger making it two and only licks her nipples teasing her more than ever. She now digs her nails into his back slowly running them down which turns him on and he get extremely hard. He moaned at this brought his fingers out. Rouge is laying there eyes closed gasping for air as her hands flop to her chest. Knuckles smiles while leaning in saying, "Rouge you aren't tired yet are you we've barely started". Her eyes open up while still grasping for air giving him a look. "We are barely at the tip of the ice burg".

Her eyes get really wide right when Knuckles thrusts deeply within her. Automatically wrapping her arms and legs around him while her heart starts to beat faster than it ever has before and screaming his name loudly. Hearing his name he thrusts in faster and harder not holding back while her body moves with his rhythm. As their bodies move together Knuckles starts to moan Rouges name. "Rouge! Oh god Rouge it feels so good to be inside you. Tell me how you feel. Tell me what you desire. Tell me Rouge and I'll provide". He then pulls her up propping her in his lap taking her in a deep desiring passionate kiss.

Rouge take a hand off of Knuckles back running her hand through her hair whispering follow my hand motion Knuckles. As he takes a hand to her hair the second hand goes to her breast so his second had goes to her other breast. Her hands slide down her hips towards her ass telling him to squeeze and smack it. Before his hands move she whispers, "Spank me I've been a naughty, naughty bat". He does as commanded, just then Rouge pushes him down against his back with her seducing smile. "Now it's my turn Knuckles. Your three strikes are up". "Last time I checked I was about to make a home run". "Honey you'll the ball and I'm the bat and it's my time to hit a home run".


	10. Chapter 10

**True Feeling Exposed Ch.10**

Looking out towards the beautiful sky Rouge sits rubbing her stomach. It's been Two years since she arrived on Angel Island. Rouge is deep in thought when she drifts into a light sleep. While thoughts are running wild in her head Knuckles comes up and sits directly behind her startling her out of her slumber.

"You started me Knuckles. I didn't even hear you coming". "With those lovely ears of your how could you not hear me"? "Well aren't you the funny one today".

Feeling Rouge tremble he asks what's wrong. Looking back at the sky she tells him, "I was just thinking of our baby. Thinking back to that one day". Knuckles leans close to kiss her on the cheek rubbing her stomach all while thinking of how to reassure Rouge nothing bad will happen. Knuckles sighs,

"Rouge I hate to see you so down. This isn't like you. You aren't the kind to sit around and worry. You're the kind to take charge to do anything you can to protect yourself and the ones you love. Besides today is a special day. Not just for you but for us, the baby and friends to share is with us".

Rouge lets out a long stressed worried breath,

"I know, the closer that time gets for the baby to come the more that memory comes to me, to feel that pain would be the worst thing in the world.

Knuckles, knowing that there's nothing I can do about it". Tears swell up in her eyes terrified and shivering. Knuckles pulls her close, "I won't let anything bad happen to you my love or our baby. There's nothing to keep me from protecting the ones that I love". Rouge can feel the warmth of Knuckles, his sensitive heart beat, and can hear the sincerity and power in his voice. She slowly melts in his arms feeling warm and safe from any harm to her or the baby. She closes her eyes listening and feeling his heart beating with hers knowing that he won't let anything happen, she whispers "I love you Knuckles" drifting back to sleep. "And I love you too my Rouge".

In her deep sleep she dreams of that day. The day one of the ancestors of the protector of the emerald came to visit her three months ago. She was on a walk looking for Knuckles. She came to the temple when she heard someone's voice call her name. She turned to the emerald to see someone standing there. "Come closer to me Rouge. I need to have a conversation with you. "To tell You What Is To Come Of Your's and Knuckles life. Rouge hesitates at first knowing that no other soul than her and Knuckles have been living on the island. But then before she could take another step a portal open up in fount of her, but curiosity gets the best of her. She slowly start to walks toward him when and black hole opens up. She tries to fly away, but it's to strong. She screams as the guy grabs her. Out in the forest Knuckles hears Rouges cry for help. He starts to run towards the source of the scream.

"You are coming with me winch wither you like it or not".

As she tries to fly free of his hold as if a thunder storm was coming the island was engulfed with darkness. Rouge yells for this stranger to let her go. "Bitch you're ruining everything. You don't belong here and I'm going to take you away, and prove to you why you should leave and never come back to him".

Rouges screams out Knuckles name and the grip on Rouge grows stronger. Her arm starts to burn as if on fire. She winces in pain just as the black hole comes towards her and she hears Knuckles yell her name. Eyes widen, she turns her head. Her hand reaches for his, but as he's about to grab hers she is engulfed in darkness. Rouge wakes up to nothing except darkness. Tears start to swell in her eyes from the burning on her arm. She starts to look around again yelling Knuckles name. She gradually stands up and starts to walk yelling his name once again.

"Knuckles, Knuckles where are you?"

Suddenly a light flickers to her right. She starts to wonder towards it. The closer she got the more of a figure she could see lying on the ground. "Oh Lord No" She yells Knuckles name and starts to run. She got closer to the figure and saw a puddle of blood surrounding the body covered with a white cloth. She starts to cry whispering, "No! Knuckles!" She runs to the side of the figure. Before getting close enough to pull the sheet off to see if it was Knuckles that same stranger appears again.

"What do you want? Who are you? and What have you done to Knuckles?

A small but evil laugh came from the man before her, Let me pass. That better not be Knuckles because if anything has happened to him, You will pay. You will die by my own han…" before getting to finish the figure starts to laugh deeply with anger in his voice. "You can not kill what's already dead. I am showing you your future and what will happen if you don't listen what I have to say. You will be the cause of this poor soul's death and there's nothing you can do about it, unless you obey my orders slut". Anger flows through Rouge at this point. Her fists bulge into fists, "You fucking ass hole. Don't you fucking dare CALL ME A SLUT. You better let me pass right now or else…" "Or else what "WINCH". You'll KILL me Hahaha I just told you there's nothing you can do. I'm the messenger, you're the receiver. I'll let you pass alright to see who you have killed. Your blood is all over this poor young soul". He steps aside to allow Rouge to run past him.

She runs to the figures side to see that the shape is to small to be Knuckles. She grabs the sheet to lift it back to see a little bundle lying there. A little baby boy; that looks like a mini version of Knuckles. Tears start to flow down her face as her hand falls upend her stomach for a pain has struck her badly. She open her eyes to see that she is bleeding from stomach. " IT CAN'T BE..." She then reaches out for the baby.

Back at the temple Knuckles is still reaching for Rouges hand yelling her name. He falls to his knees looking towards where the black hole disappeared. He trembles of fright not knowing what has happened of his love. He hears a ruffle in the trees. Then the wind starts to pick up. He hears a voice in the wind saying "Touch the stone" that if he touches the stone he'll find her. He's looking for the familiar voice talking to him. Suddenly his Grandmothers face appears within the stone. "Do it my dear boy and you'll find your love". Knuckles does as he is told with a small amount of hesitation. Just as his hand comes in contact with the stone he too is engulfed into the darkness and only sees a light located within the distance.

He starts to walk towards the light, but the more he walked the farther the light got. He started to pick up his speed and the light still gets farther. "Hahaha you will never find her. She is already succumbed to my powers". Knuckles turns to the source of the voice to see the stranger from earlier. The figure comes closer and Knuckles recognized him as the dark guardian of the stone.

"You? What are you doing here?

What do you want"? "You know me protector. I am your ancestor. I am you and you are me. I am the guardian of the great treasure. In my time I was known for my ruthful ness, my powers of putting fear into anyone who came to this island. During my time everyone knew not to come here because I don't believe in mercy unlike your grandmother".

"I'm not like you. I don't take innocent lives. I have a heart. All you have is a black hole. You have a cold hart full of hate. I can see it in your eyes. That's how you have always been and always will be dear Great Uncle of mine". "So you do remember me devil child". "You tell me where Rouge is right now or I'll beat you until the end of time. Since you're dead we'll have plenty of time" with a smirk on his face and cracking his joints and neck getting ready to fight his Great Uncle. Just as Knuckles said this the light in the distance suddenly grew bright and there was Rouge on the ground balling.

Knuckles looked at the spot where his Great Uncle had been and ran to Rouge. He saw her holding a bloody sheet. "Rouge what happen?" He knelt down asking, "Where'd he hurt you at let me see? That bastard will pay. Rouge please say something". Still looking down crying she slowly starts to whisper something but he can't really here her. "What is it Rouge? Knuckles leans in to hear what she is saying, "It's my fault..."What, I don't unthere stand, It's all my fault Knuckles. I did it. His blood's on my hands. I killed him. I couldn't stop it from happening. I couldn't. He's gone because of me. Who's gone Rouge!

THE BABY, Our Baby boy is gone because of me. I did it, his own mother killed him. I'm so sorry Knuckles. I'm so so…sor….I really am sorry". She looks up at him with tears of blood streaming down her face. Caused by shock Knuckles backs up slowly.

"Dark Guardian come out here. Show you fucking face. What have you done to my love? What is she talking about "BABY" and that it's her fault"? No one appears. He looks back down at Rouge and the sheet of blood. He kneels down again to lift the sheet to find nothing there. He looks at Rouge telling her that there's nothing there. That everything is OK. She didn't hurt or kill anyone, "Rouge look at me. You did nothing wrong", but Rouge won't look up as she starts to fade away hearing Knuckles voice say her name. "ROUGE, Rouge...Rouge wake up!

wake up Rouge...Rouge...

"Rouge wake up it's time". Rouge awakens from her nightmare to Knuckles wonderful face. "They'll be here soon", "Knuckles" Rouge rises up with help of Knuckles hands. just in time to see the portal open up.


	11. Chapter 11

**True Feeling Exposed Ch.11**

Watching the portal waiting with excitement building within Rouge to see all of her wonderful friends she hasn't seen since she left home she forgot all about her dream. The first two to pop out were Tails and Cosmo holding hands smiling. Seeing Rouge and Knuckles they came over hugging them and talking to her stomach while rubbing it. The next set to come through is Sonic and Cream holding Cheese. The next line of friends coming through are Danielle, PrettyK, and last, but not least Christina. Rouge was ecstatic to see all of her friends then suddenly Christina came out from behind the rest of the gang wearing the sun dress she bought for her a while back. Shocked she mentioned to Christina, "By God you are actually wearing that sun dress I bought you a while back". "Yeah I'm wearing it, but don't get used to it. It was a bit warm out so I put it on plus my other outfit is a bit to well revealing for an occasion such as this".

On the side line Danielle leans over to her sister and make a smart allic comment, "Her other outfit is to revealing? Look at the girls freakin chest. It looks as if they are ready to jump out to say hi". PrettyK looks at her sister in shock for saying that telling her, "Shush Danielle she may hear you and take it offensively. She looks very lovely". Rolling her eyes Danielle looks at her sister, "But look at her. Her freakin chest is bigger than both ours combined. It's like a party in there" saying this while shimmering. While Danielle says this PrettyK goes deep in thought agreeing with her sister, but at the same time wishes that she could have that type of figure and catch men as much as she believes Christina must. Behind the girls Sonic sits there chuckling while checking out all the girls chests out comparing the sizes. Tails looks at Sonic asking. "What's wrong with your face? Your eyebrows are acting up" "Oh it's nothing Tails. They do that once in a while". "Ok then, Sonic walking back over to Cosmo. Sonic goes back into thought, "Who's are bigger? Rouge is pregnant so she should be plumping up soon, but then again Christina's chest is already there and the others aren't worth comparing at this time. Hmmmm will Rouge out beat Christina"?

Rouge realizes that someone's missing. Actually two people are missing. Pinky I mean Amy isn't at Sonic's side bugging the hell out of him and Shadow isn't here either. Rouge walks over to Christina, "So where's your brother at"? "You mean the reject. Oh he'll be here soon". HahahaWhy do you always call him that? Just then there was a sound of another portal popping up from behind them, "Speak of the devil here he comes now" As she start to walk away from Rouge wiht her food in hand.

Out came Shadow looking the same as alway but it looks he gotten a little taller. But he turns to help someone out, but who is this person he has brought with him Was it Amy Rose "No Way" It couldn't be her the girl hair was way to long . But it was Amy, Amy appears through the portal. Rouge couldn't believe her eyes. To see how much Amy had grown over the years. Has she really been gone that long for her little pink friend to have grown this much. Shadow puts his hands on Amy's waist as her arms wrap around his neck. Shadow lifts her down and lightly places her on the ground while the portal is closing for behind them. they are still gazing into one another's eyes. Blushing Amy says thank you and turns to everyone yelling in her high pitched perky voice, "Hi everyone. Rouge you look lovely. Shadow and I brought you a gift. Christina told me what you're having". "How'd she wait don't tell me I don't want to know how she knows, That girl has to much time and power on her hands. But thank you Amy and mite I add you lovely you've gone so much. Thank you Rouge, And thank you too Shadow for the gift".

Shadow sighs,

"Your welcome Rouge" while walking over to wrap his arm around Amy's waist. Amy blushes and shyly wraps her arm around him telling Rouge that they just started dating not to long ago. Next to the punch ball, Sonic accidentally spits back into the punch ball in shock. "Oh no you didn't just spit back in the punch ball" holding her glass ready to get a drink, "That is just unsanitary Sonic". "Here Danielle you can have some of mine. I was fortunate enough to get some before he spit in it" Danielle's sister hands her glass to Danielle thanks PrettyK. Sonic starts asking questions about Amy and Shadow, "Wait , what. When did they get together? Hell how did they get together? He doesn't deserve her. How'd this happen? When? Why"? "Sonic calm down", says Tails "They've only been together for about four" mumbles "and a half years". Grabbing Tails, "What? Wait how do you know this"?

"Well she I had promise her that I wouldn't tell you because she knew you'd get all worked up over nothing. Besides they figured that it was none of your business. Not to mention you pushed her away". "WHAT" "I never push her away". Cream just happen to be passing by to here them talking, "Actually Sonic you did to push her away. All you ever did was treat her badly make her cry and run you away from her which hurt her feelings which I believe is wrong". "Wait Cream you knew about it too"? "Well no, I found out six months ago".

"So much for best friends telling one another everything. Tails knew the entire time. You're just finding out". "Well she." Looking sad and tears building up in her eyes, Cosmo came over setting her hands on Cream's shoulders saying, "She didn't want Cream to worry about her that all. Knowing Shadow's past and all. And be sides Sonic. Look how much pressure you're putting on poor Tails".

While Sonic and them fight Christina talks to the rest of the group. She then looks over to the gang asking, "What's going on over there"? "Oh I expected this to happen. I didn't want Sonic to find out, but especially not like this so I just never said anything. Plus I figured that he didn't even like me anyway especially since he always has other women prettier in his eyes all over him. Rouge I'm so sorry this is supposed to be your special day and Sonics ruing it with his fit over nothing what so ever". Rouge smirks at her, "That's OK. It's actually quit entertaining seeing a man get jealous". Danielle walks over to Christina, Rouge, and Amy still ticked that Sonic spit in the punch bowl. PrettyK walks over too not wanting to be part of the drama. PrettyK tells Rouge that Sonic spit in the punch bowl. Rouges eyes get wide, "He did what"? Rouge yells to Knuckles telling him what happened. Knuckles says that he'll take care of it not to stress herself out. That it's not healthy for the baby. "Well at least he's useful" said Christina.

Amy, Danielle, and PrettyK look at each other confused then all look at Christina and ask at the same time, "What is that supposed to mean"? Christina and Rouge look as each other, laugh quietly and walk away telling them that they will understand one of these days. Christina looks back at Amy, "So, Amy tell me what going on between you and my reject brother when you two are at home alone". "What are you talking about" with a confused look on her face trying to figure out the meaning behind Christina's statement. "Wait Christina. What does she mean by that? Do you two know what she means by that"? PrettyK jumps in to calm Amy down, "She's just messing with you Amy. I think that she may mean is he useful for something" "What is that supposed to mean PrettyK"? PrettyK looks at Amy, "I mean by does he do the dishes around the house or the laundry or any cleaning what so ever. Hell does he even do the cooking"? Amy puts a finger to her lips, "Well he does cook me dinner and sometimes breakfast too". Danielle can't take it anymore and decided to end this conversation by covering her sisters mouth, "For heaven sake little girl think about it. What is a man really worth for? It doesn't have to do with cooking or cleaning". She removes her hand and continues to walk away leaving Amy to her thoughts to this new perspective.

Shadow was walking by Knuckles putting out a spit free bowl of punch. "So Shadow how are you two doing anyway"? This question stops Shadow dead in his tracks. He turns at Knuckles with the same plain look he gives everyone, "What do you mean Knuckles"? Knuckles looks at Shadow, "I mean exactly what I said. How are you two doing"? Shadow sighs, "What's your point Knuckles? Sonic send you over here? Is he really that pathetic to know what's going on between us"? "No Shadow you're getting it all wrong. Just a question and different you know. For all these years I've known her she's been stuck on one person so it's just something new and I'm just asking how it's going and if you're happy together is all that I'm asking" Shadow gives Knuckles a look, pouring himself some punch he makes a smart comment back at him, "Are you happy with Rouge"? Knuckles looks a bit shocked with the question, but calmly and truthfully answers, "Yes. Why yes I am. Why do you ask"? "Well there's my answer to your question" and Shadow walks away from Knuckles.

Shadow is now walking past Tails and Cosmo cuddling up on a blanket. Cosmo yells out, "Hi Shadow. How are you and Amy doing"? Shadow lets out a heavy breath, "What is this an interrogation or something? Why does everyone suddenly care that we are together? What's the big deal"? Cosmo looks as if she just saw a ghost, "It was nothing Shadow. Just that she seems to be very happy. Happier than I've ever seen her so I asked". Shadow doesn't know what to say. He starts to answer slowly, "She and I are doing well Cosmo. I have no complaints. Thank you for asking".

PrettyK walks over to Sonic with some punch and food, "Hi BlueBoy". "My name is Sonic" "Yeah I know, but you're so blue and well you're down and you're a boy so BlueBoy. It was a lame joke I know. I brought you some punch and food. Thought that it might cheer you up you know after your girlfriend dumped you for someone else". "She wasn't my girlfriend just someone I knew well know". "Ok sorry I didn't mean anything by it. Do you mind if I sit here with you" "Well as a matter of fact", but before he had a chance to finish his statement Amy walked over.

"Hey Sonic are you ok? Hey could you excuse Sonic and I for a minute"? Sonic looks away and PrettyK walks off to get herself some more punch. "So Sonic how are you doing"? Sonic doesn't respond. He doesn't even look up at her. She sits down beside him, "Well who knew that Knuckles and Rouge would get together and have a baby too. I truthfully always thought that it was a long shot, but I never gave up hope on those two". "But you gave up on someone else didn't you Amy"? looking her dead in the eye. Amy couldn't respond to that at first. She took a deep breath in, "Sonic we both know that you have ran from me for years and have done nothing to show that you cared about me. I was just an annoyance just as you described me to a few of your friends. You disappear without a single goodbye for two years. The first time you come back you don't bother saying hi and you have another woman on your side. Then when you didn't have some beautiful chick up on you all you did was run away from that. After that I knew there was no chance that you'd ever care for me so I moved on with my life. Decided that friendship with you was better than nothing at all". "But why Shadow Amy. Could have been anyone else, but you chose Shadow. Damnit Amy he's not right for you". "And What You Are"? Amy gets up and walks away leaving him under that tree to think about what he just heard.

Back at the punch bowl and food table PrettyK and Danielle are talking. "Is it safe to drink? That blue hedgehog didn't spit in it again"? PrettyK chuckles "It's perfectly safe sis. He hasn't moved from that spot since then". "Fine then. I guess I'll have a sip. So are you having fun"? PrettyK is looking at Sonic when she looks back over to her sis blushing, "To tell you the truth I'm having more fun than I expected. Hey wait are we bonding here"? "I guess you could say we're bonding. Anyway like I said before are you having fun? Did you mingle with all of the guests"? "I talked to everyone more so with Tails and Cream. Oh my God did you know that the bunny can fly by flapping her ears. So can the fox. All he does is spin his two yes two tails like helicopter per pillars. I never knew that foxes could have two tales" she continues the rest of her thought by whispering it, "I also never knew foxes and bunnies could fly. That is so freakin cool".

Danielle quickly drinks her punch as if taking a shot and pours herself another cup, "Well that's very interesting. What about the blue hedgehog? I saw you two chatting away" Danielle mutters under her breath, "You smiling and just talking and talking away having a good time and you boring the hell out of him Hahahaha. But then again at least I have have to here you talk for a good hour. Too Bad It Didn't Last Longer!. Danielle believes that she said it quietly enough for PrettyK not to hear, but she did. She gives her sister the pouty face. "Oh no here comes the lip" "I can't believe you said that about me".

"Why are you always so mean to me" your my big sister you so post to me feel good about myself not bad. "Oh now it's starting to over flow" Running off PrettyK yells, "ROUGE" "And now it's niagra falls. Well that was fun and a new record of running my sister off Ahahahaha" I'm Sooo Bad".

PrettyK ran over to Rouge balling her eyes out trying to explain what Danielle said to her. Christina asks, "What's she crying about "? I don't now, Rouge whispers, I just know is her sister did something to her that all. But all I have to do is nod and say that everything is going to be fine and pat her head and she'll be fine in no time. Hell, if she just stand up to her I wouldn't have to do this all the time. There, there PrettyK everything is going to be OK!

Rouge smells that the supper is ready to be served. She grabs a glass and spoon lightly hitting it to get everyone's attention, "Dinner is now served. Everyone get your own plate. For if you snooze you loose so get your asses up here and get some thing to eat". Setting the glass down she takes her spot at a table while Knuckles Serve her food to her. Half way through dinner Rouge stands up to make a toast, "I first want to thank you all coming today on this special day. For we are all gathered here today to celebrate the upcoming birth our child. Second, I want to thank every individual and I guess I'll just go down the order you're seated. First I want to thank Amy and Shadow for the adorable baby clothes (A Blue baby boy and a Pink baby girl outfit set of clothing). They are just so cute and it's a good thing they got them in two diffident colors secs we don't know what where having yet.

Rouge smile and gives her pink friend a wink of any eye. Now we just have to hope for a cute child and if not at least these will make up for it. Of course if the my first child isn't cute" she looks at Knuckles "I'll have someone to blame for that" A blank look goes across Knuckles face, "I'm not even going there with you" In the group of friends you hear Danielle say, "Well I thought that it was pretty funny" The sisters look at everyone and they all burst out laughing. Mean while Rouge continues her toast, "I would also like to next thank Cream for her cute little tea set. It defiantly will come in handy during tea time. Next to Tails thank you so much for the adorable creations of yours. I'm sure our child will have fun playing with them. Now to Cosmo thank you for the maternity clothes that of course will make me look completely slick and sexy even though I'm going to be totally fat but I'll look back one day I'll look back at them and remember there was a time I wasn't skinny, but I still good as hell, thank you" Danielle's says while speaking out loud, "And this is where we come in" nudging her sister in the side with her elbow. "We give you your first family album and first baby memory book. It's like two in one". Rouge takes the gifts with generosity and thanks the girls and goes on with her toast, "Now to thank our speed Demon himself for the lovely booties Hahaha..." Knuckles pops in, "Why are they different colors"? Sonic pipes in, "Well I didn't know if it would be a boy or a girl so I got them pink, blue, red and a hole lot of other colors.

Woo hoo". PrettyK chuckles, "That's just the cutest thing ever". Rouge comes back in, "Last, but not certainly not least Christina. I have to say that you have out done your self. A whole set of baby furniture and to go along with it diapers and wipes. I know those will come in handy" Knuckles mumbles under his breath, "Yeah enough to last us a life time. What kind a person thinks a baby can shit that much"? "You don't know to much about babies now do you Knuckles. You'll thank me one day". Everyone looks down the table at Christina. Rouge jumps back in, "Ok now that I've said my thank you' it's time for the real party to being. Hit the music and lights".

Through out the night there's nothing more than fun, music, dancing, and baby games. Some baby games that were played was the one involving pacifiers where you can't say baby, picking up all the cotton balls blind folded, guessing the mothers waist size, and so much more. Now everyone is heading for the dance floor. The only two not dancing were Sonic and PrettyK. PrettyK walks over to Sonic and asks, "Care to dance" "I'm not much of a dancer" "Oh come on you're Sonic the fastest hedgehog ever. Is the legendary Sonic telling me that he has two left feet and can't even do a simple dance of Akon Smack That. I guess there is one thing that the blue hedgehog can't accomplish. Oh well what ever. It happens to the best of us, well some that is. Guess I'll dance on my own". While starting to walk away Sonic runs up behind her takes her hand surprising her with his touch and automatically following him to the dance floor as if hypnotized by his magical touch. He slides his hand across her waist pulling her body close to his. He gaze into her eyes then leans in and whispers seductively, "There's nothing that I can't do or as you put accomplish", slowly dipping her to the floor and pulling her back up. Meanwhile Danielle was dancing on the other side of the dance floor next to Cream and Cheese. She happens to look across the dance floor seeing her little sister dance with the blue hedgehog that she had her eye on since they got to the party. She says aloud, "If he breaks her heart I will break his neck" clearly showing her anger with hair a standing and bearing her fangs.

The song end and the next song starts by Daniel Bedingfield titled "If Your Not The One". Knuckles looks into Rouges eyes do you remember this song. It was the first time I ever heard you sing on that journey home to your house where you made dinner and we well we spent the night together? Well I have something to say, but firsteveryone may I please get your attention over here please" Everyone stops dancing and looks towards Knuckles to see what he has to say. He turns back to Rouge and slowly starts to get on one knee while singing the lyrics from "If Your Not The One", I like you so much I'm acting stupid I can't play the game I'm all intense and alive I'm losing control of my heart I'm not supposed to be this nervous I should play my hand all cool and calm I can't breathe I'm losing control of my heart. While sing this section of the lyrics he pulls a ring out and stops singing and says, "Rouge my love you are the world to me. You are my jewel. I don't need anything else as long as I'm with you. Rouge will you marry me"? Everyone gasps and awaits Rouges answer. She looks at the jewel in his hand seeing what it is when she says, "Yes Knuckles I will".

The party comes to a close. Christina opens the portal telling everybody to get their asses in or they were going to be stuck here and that she wasn't coming back for them. Tails grabs Cosmo's hand and Cosmos grabs Creams hand and runs to jump through while Cheese flies close behind. "Hey cat girls you coming or staying"? "We're coming we're coming as Danielle walks through the portal. Before leaving PrettyK comes behind Sonic grabbing his hand startling him. He turns to face her, "I just wanted you to know that I enjoyed the dance. I guess that there really isn't anything that you can't accomplish BlueBoy" With a wink of her eye and a kiss on the cheek she Jumps through the portal herself. "Hey Sonic you gonna stand there looking stupid or are you coming"? "Ummm yeah sure OK" As Christina walks in Sonic walks behind rubbing his cheek where he has just been kissed. Amy and Shadow stay behind a little longer for the they didn't need Christina help getting home for Shadow could make his own portal as Amy congratulate Rouge and Knuckles on their baby and engagement, "So guess the next celebration will be your wedding". Shadow yells out, "Awww... I hope we don't have to wait that long just to see the bout of you again, Don't worry Rouge well come to see you bfore then.

"Amy it's time to go" as the portal opens up in front of him.

Amy says her goodbyes ask she runs off over to Shadow giving him a smile and a hug, rubbing her face in his chest as she does this Shadow asked her what's wrong? "Nothing; I'm just happy that's all" kisses him and continues to walk through the portal holding his hand.

"Awwww they're just so cute together" "Oh how so"? "Well they're just like us" "Like us, how are they like us"? "Lets see Shadow is the Prince of Darkness and Amy is the one who tamed his heart; his angle of light". Knuckles sighs, "Oh so I'm the one lost in the darkness and you're my savior"? " Well, I wouldn't say that. I'm more of the she devil who doomed you to a life lust ". "What, life of Lust"? Well if I'm to a life of lust I guess it's not bad.

"Oh come on Knuckles don't be so dense. You're my guardian of the night and I'm your little naughty she devil who stole your heart by doing very naughty things to you". "Oh really now" "Yea really" pulling her in for a kiss as she whispers, "I'm like an addiction. You couldn't ever get enough of me. You're doomed with this for the rest of your life" as she continues the kiss him. Hahaha...I'm looking forwarder to life after hearing that, Oh shut up and kiss me


End file.
